Pursue Moebius
Walkthrough article |image= |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) }} This entry regards the third level of ''Defiance'' ; for entries in the Dark Chronicle, see Dark Chronicle (term) Chapter 3: Pursue Moebius, also known as Chapter 3: Kain - Sarafan Stronghold (Ascent), was the third level of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It followed Kain in his continuing pursuit of Moebius through the Sarafan Stronghold. Plot Chapter 3 continued Kain's story from ''Chapter 1'', with Kain having met Moebius in his chamber in the catacombs beneath the Sarafan Stronghold. Despite Moebius 'gaining the upper hand' and attempting to stop Kain, Kain resolved to continue to hunt the Time Streamer through the stronghold. Fighting his way back through the Stronghold, Kain was able to sneak up upon and threaten a 'Sarafan Guard' into revealing Moebius' location in the tower. Using the Falcon Insignia that he had discovered in Moebius' Chamber, and restoring a statue of Sarafan commander Malek, Kain was able to unlock stairways to the upper levels of the stronghold. Approaching the tower, Kain discovered another part of the Balance Emblem, the Flame Fragment, which enhanced The Reaver with the elemental flame and also added a degree of pyrokinesis to his telekinesis. Taking advantage of these enhancements, Kain was able to open a passage to the upper level of the tower, where Kain found and confronted Moebius, this time stripping Moebius' staff away and ensuring conversation took place "on a somewhat different footing". Debating Raziel's location and true nature, Moebius directed Kain "west of the Pillars of Nosgoth." Transcript Dialogue: The Sarafan Stronghold Dark Chronicle: Kain settles the score Dialogue: The Sarafan Stronghold Notes *In this Chapter, Kain can collect 3 Health talismans, 2Telekinetic runes and 2 Arcane tomes, he can also collect the second fragment of the Balance Emblem - The Flame fragment; which enables the 'Flame Reaver' enhancement, allowing Kain to light fire sconces and use fire attacks upon enemies. Kain also finds and uses his first Quest items; the Falcon Insignia, Malek's Shield, Malek's Sword and the Decorative Sword (the first three of which had already been foreshadowed in ''Chapter 1''). At the end of the Chapter, Kain will use his first Bat Flight launch point. *Enemies and NPC's enocuntered in this level include the returning Chained Humans, Sarafan Crusader, Sarafan Archers and Lesser Shades, along with the debuting Sarafan Zealots and the spell-casting Sarafan Inquisitors (distinct from Soul Reaver 2's Sarafan commanders). ). Some of the enemies are encountered as 'corpses' or otherwise effected by previous (sometimes unseen) events - with any of the 'Arrow Turrets' that Kain has previously destroyed remaining empty as well as 'used' Chained Humans; Kain also finds the dungeon area filled with Crusader corpses, presumably due to attack by Shades (who now inhabit the room). *Kain has the main objective "Pursue Moebius", "Pursue Moebius to the tower", "Depart for the Pillars" and the minor objectives "Take the Falcon Insignia", "Use Falcon Insignia on Sealed Door", "Find Malek's missing shield", "Return the shield to Malek's statue", "Recover Malek's missing sword", "Return the sword to Malek's statue", "Seek out Moebius in the tower", "Find the Decorative Sword", "Return sword to emblem door", "Find the Flame Emblem", "Proceed to the tower", "Ascend the Tower" and "Use bat form to travel". The ''Prima Guide'' identifies the Main objective (and chapter title) as "Pursue Moebius" and lists the other objectives as "Collect the Falcon Crest", "Use the Falcon Insignia on the sealed door", "Find Malek's Shield", "Return Malek's Shield", "Find Malek's Sword", "Find the Decorative Sword", "Find the Flame Emblem" and "Ascend the Tower". *''Prima's Defiance Guide'' labels the rooms in this Chapter as "Moebius' Chamber", "Connector", "Dungeon", "Dungeon Passage", "Sanctuary" (''SR2'''s Sarafan Cathedral), "Sanctuary Entrance", "Cloister" (SR2's Courtyard), "Small Drawbridge", "Training Area", "Small Battlements", "Chapter House" (SR2's Sarafan Memorial Chapel), "Chapter House Entrance", "Relic Room", "Gate House 1", "Bridge/Gate House 2", "Lower Tower" and "Upper Tower" . Some minor rooms which Kain has passed through in Chapter 1 are omitted. *Being based in the Sarafan Stronghold, this level heavily features Sarafan symbols and designs, including several statues of Sarafan warriors (some carved into the masonry of the fortress) as well as the mysterious Lovecraft's Diary script. Several areas contain large amounts of Water, suggesting that some of the fortress may be built over the Great Southern Lake or it's tributaries. *On the outside of the Bridge and Gatehouse area, above the entrance to 'Gatehouse 2' there is a mural of a dragon - presumably this is related to the nearby Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem. *Kain is also able to properly investigate the Chambers where he meets Moebius (Moebius' Chamber and the Upper Tower respectively). **The Upper Tower seems rather lavishly decorated compared to the rest of the Stronghold and contains seven thrones (presumably for the seven Sarafan commanders). The floor of the room also contains a large symbol similar to that of the Dark Reaver and there are also several 'snake' symbols in the room. **Moebius' Chamber meanwhile reveals several links to the Elder God and the Spectral Realm, with several 'eye' motifs (including one embedded in an hourglass symbol on a half-submerged block - used by Moebius to communicate to the Elder God in Chapter 1). There are also several fossils, Soul Spiral symbols and Wheel of Fate symbols (some of which seem to be used as 'altars', with Human skeletons laid out upon them) in the room; with these symbols seen previously in ''Chapter 2'' with Raziel. There is also a curious larger spiral symbol in the middle of the room, somewhat reminiscent of some Spectral puzzles in previous Soul Reaver games. Gallery Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber.PNG|Moebius' chamber Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber-Falcon.PNG|Falcon Insignia in Moebius' chamber Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber-WoFSacrifice.PNG|Wheel of Fate sacrifice in Moebius' chamber Defiance-Stronghold-Street-BridgeTop.PNG|Street Torture_room_(Defiance).jpg|Dungeon Defiance-Stronghold-Dungeon-Wide.PNG|Dungeon Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-William'sChapel.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopFront.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopBack.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-MidBack.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-GenericChapel.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-FrontBottom.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-BackBottom.PNG|Sanctuary Defiance-Stronghold-SanctuaryEntranceChamber.PNG|Sanctuary Entrance chamber Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister.PNG|Cloister Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister-MalekStatue&Doors.PNG|Cloister Defiance-Stronghold-SmallDrawbridge.PNG|Small Drawbridge Defiance-Stronghold-Training-Wide.PNG|Training Defiance-Stronghold-Training-Low.PNG|Training Defiance-Stronghold-SmallBattlements.PNG|Small Battlements Defiance-Stronghold-Tower&SmallBattlements.PNG|The Tower viewed from Small Battlements Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterRoof.PNG|The Chapter House/Sanctuary roof viewed from Small Battlements Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse.PNG|Chapter House Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Down.PNG|Chapter House Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Down-Spectral.PNG|Chapter House Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Wide.PNG|Chapter House Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouseEntranceChamber.PNG|Chapter House Entrance chamber Def-SStronghol-Battlements.jpg|Main Battlements Defiance-Stronghold-Bridge%26Gatehouses.PNG|Bridge and Gatehouses Defiance-Stronghold-LowerTower.PNG|Lower Tower Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower.PNG|Upper Tower See also * Chapter 3: Kain - The Sarafan Stronghold (Ascent) Script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Defiance